ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)
"They don't call me the Fastest Thing Alive for nothing." Sonic the Hedgehog is a DLC Guest Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Sonic the Hedgehog was born on Christmas Island, and was gifted with unnatural speed. In his adolescence he left his home in sight of adventure across the world and eventually found himself embroiled in various conflicts with a maleficent scientist called Dr. Ivo Robotnik (currently known as Dr. Eggman). He has spent most of his life since their initial encounter stopping said scientists from achieving world domination, all the while dealing with side threats from other villains along the way. In many continuities Sonic tends to gain a cache of allies and friends to help him, often times being referred to as the “freedom fighters”. Among many adventures, Sonic and his friends were summoned from is universe by Batman and his Insurgency to help stop Superman from reestablishing the Regime and deal with Grodd's Society and Brainiac's invasion. Gear Head: Excalibur Helmet: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. Racing Helmet: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of speed. Torso Excalibur Armor: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. Racing Jumpsuit: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of speed. Arms: Power Ring: Increases Sonic's health at the cost of speed. Knuckles' Shovel Claw: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of speed. Shadow's Inhibitor Rings: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of health. Excalibur Gauntlets: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. Legs: Light Speed Shoes: Increases Sonic's ground speeds. Excalibur Greaves: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. Sand Shoes: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of health. Premier Skins * Boom Sonic (his appearances in the Sonic Boom series) * Classic Sonic (his appearances in the earlier Sonic games) * Werehog Sonic (his Werehog form) In Game Scenes Intro * Approach (first to talk): Sonic walks in front of his opponent while absorbing a Power Ring. Then, he draws his sword and enters his fighting pose after the Ring vanishes. * Challenged (second to talk): Sonic hammer bounces from an unknown location above and onto the ground. After his opponent talks, he draws and swings his sword in the air while responding. Post-Round Stance Kicks a ring like a soccer ball to behind him and then back saying either: "Piece of Cake! No sweat." or "If you have time to worry, then run!". Wager Clash Sonic blocks with his sword (which ignites in flames). If he wins the Wager, Sonic pushes back the opponent and quickly performs the Homing Attack on his adversary. Character Select Attack Sonic uppercuts his opponent with a power ring in his hand. Defeated Pose Sonic moans over headache and stays in his knees as his rings fall off him. Outro Sonic runs in circles until he creates an Tornado and runs towards the screen while striking this pose: Move Set Special Moves Boom Sonic Modern Sonic * Spin Dash: Sonic performs his iconic Spin Dash and tackles his opponent. The Meter Burn version allows him to grab his opponent and spin him/her in the air and then slam him/her in ground. * Homing Attack (Spin Dash in the Air): Sonic performs Homing Attack on his opponent. The Meter Burn version lets Sonic bounce on his opponent and perform an Tornado Shockwave, which flies the opponent in the air. * Blade Tornado: Sonic spins his sword towards his opponent and sends him/her in the air with a Tornado. The Meter Burn version lets Sonic conjure a wind blast which uppercuts the opponent higher. * Sword Parry: Sonic blocks and parries his opponent's attacks. If the attack is close range, Sonic will deliver a knee kick in his/her back and then elbow his/her face. If the attack is long range (Superman's Heat Vision, Batman's Batarang, etc), Sonic will absorb his opponent's protectible attack with his sword, which generates and shoots a fire ball at his opponent. * Boomerang Ring: Sonic tosses his ring like a Boomerang towards his opponent. The Meter Burn version causes the ring to explode after impact. * Teleport Kick: Sonic speeds up backwards and emerges behind his opponent for a surprise kick. The Meter Burn version lets him speed up back to where he first executed the move and uppercut his opponent in mid-air. Classic Sonic *Spin Dash: Similar to the Modern counterpart, but much more faithful to the Classic Sonic games. *Punch: He performs a punch towards to the opponent. *Kick: Character Trait Blazing Feet: Sonic activates a Power Ring which envelopes his body in flames for a short amount of time. Super-Move 'Boom Sonic' 'Classic Sonic' 'Modern Sonic ' Super Sonic: Sonic absorbs the Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Super-Sonic, and charges at his opponent, uppercutting him/her to Earth's atmosphere. Then, he pummels the opponent with series of blows and throws him/her towards the Death Egg base. Then, Sonic boosts on towards the opponent at maximum speed and slams him/her. The impact obliterates the base and blasts the opponent back to the arena. Intro Quotes/Approaches (Modern Sonic) Against Aquaman Sonic: "Are you the guy who fights with water?" Aquaman: "It is I! Why do you mention water specifically?" Sonic: "Me and water don't exactly go hand in hand." Aquaman: "Chaos awaits for you, Hedgehog." Sonic: "Are you sure he's not waiting for you?" Aquaman: "He bends to my will now." Against Atom Sonic: "So, humm... what's your thing again?" Atom: "The mastery of Subatomic Nanotechnology." Sonic: "Okay..." Atom: "I heard your sidekick's like your gang's boy genius." Sonic: "And the smartest being of my world." Atom: "Has he acchieved experience in Subatomic Particles?" Against Atrocitus Sonic: "You know. You kinda need some Anger Management Classes sometime." Atrocitus: "My rage does not need your lectures, Rodent!" Sonic: "I bet your cat woud disagree with that." Atrocitus: "Another Blue Lantern?!" Sonic: "What's the matter? Not your favorite color?" Atrocitus: "Mock me at your peril!" Agaisnt Bane Sonic: "All this muscle, but just to break one Bat?" Bane: "Mock me and I will break you too, Rodent!" Sonic: "You couldn't handle even Knuckles." Bane: "Your strategy is weak and unfocused." Sonic: "Not more than your tiny Venom Tubes." Bane: "Fine. Joke before you die." Agaisnt Batman Sonic: "Seriously? What's with the get up?" Batman: "I use it to implement my fear on others." Sonic: "For a second I thought you were trying to impress Rouge. You know she's off limits, right?" Batman: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: What? Do I have a fan? Batman: No. I've just been preparing for this moment. Against Bizarro Sonic: "Ugh. Do you ever get any Sun Bath?" Bizarro: "No! Sun bad!" Sonic: "Okay. I tried to help you." Bizarro: "Blue man am friend or foe?" Sonic: "Depends. Are you friend or foe?" Bizarro: "Bizarro am Hero!" Against Black Adam Sonic: "Grant me three wishes, Genie?" Black Adam: "The only thing I grant you is Death!" Sonic: "Well. It was worth a shot." Black Adam: "Horus sends his pet against me?" Sonic: "Do I look like a pet to you?" Black Adam: "You will when I make you my slave." Against Black Canary Sonic: "I heard you're one of the world's greatest brawlers?" Black Canary: "You heard that right, honey." Sonic: "Then meet the world's fastest hedgehog." Black Canary: "You've got powers, but can you fight?" Sonic: "If I couldn't, I wouldn't be here right now." Black Canary: "Glad we understand each other." Against Black Lightning Sonic: "Think you handle this hedgehog?" Black Lightning: "Assuming you can dodge a lightning..." Sonic: "Try me." Black Lightning: "Ready to get schooled?" Sonic: "Well... I'm waiting." Black Lightning: "That's what's called an alternative fact." Against Black Manta Sonic: "Do you talk to Mantas like Atlanteans talk to fish?" Black Manta: "Is this some kind of speedster joke?" Sonic: "Tsk. Bucketheaded jerk." Black Manta: "Are you another of Grodd's henchmoneys?" Sonic: "Do I look like a monkey to you?" Black Manta: "You only look like another amateur speedster." Agaisnt Blue Beetle Sonic: "You sure you got that bug suit of yours under control?" Blue Beetle: "I worked hard. But yeah, I did." Sonic: "Show me then." Blue Beetle: "Ah, sweet! I'm going one and one with Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic: "Just try to keep up, kid./"What? Do I have a fan?" Blue Beetle: "I can do more than that."/"Autograph my Scarab after this?" Against Brainiac Sonic: "You're the one who attacked the Wisps' planet. Weren't you?" Brainiac: "Those not collected?" Sonic: "Those you won't collect!" Brainiac: "Facing me is a fatal error." Sonic: "Hurting the Wisps was a bigger one!" Brainiac: "You overestimate your chances." Against Captain Cold Sonic: "You must have a lot of nerve to come at me." Captain Cold: "Speedsters like you give me headaches." Sonic: "Then why side with that yellow Flash-wannabe clown?" Captain Cold: "Let me guess. You're the new Kid Flash?" Sonic: "The name's Sonic. What's it to you?" Captain Cold: "Whatever. Let's do this." Against Catwoman Sonic: "So you're one of the world's greatest thieves?" Catwoman: "The World's Greatest Theif, handsome boy." Sonic: "You and Rouge will have a lot to talk about after this." Catwoman: "I heard you collect rings." Sonic: "They're not trully wedding rings you know." Catwoman: "After I win, you tell where to find them?" Against Cheetah Sonic: "Have you been following me?" Cheetah: "I go where the hunt takes me." Sonic: "Sorry, but you're hunting the wrong hedgehog." Cheetah: "Going somewhere, Rodent?" Sonic: "Don't you have anyone else to hunt?" Cheetah: "I can think of at least one." Against Cyborg Sonic: "You think you can beat me with all that scrap metal in you?" Cyborg: "Do you ever shut up?" Sonic: "Why should I? Are my taunts hurting your feelings." Cyborg: "We could use a speedster like you." Sonic: "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not helping villains." Cyborg: "Then consider this your final fight." Against Darkseid Sonic: "That's quite a body structure you got there, Stony." Darkseid: "Are you mocking the body of a god?" Sonic: "No... Okay. Maybe a little."/"The only god I know is called Solaris." Darkseid: "A rat does not deserve to stand before my power." Sonic: "A talking rock giant doesn't compare to the Chaos Emeralds." Darkseid: "Is that so? Then, die!" Against Deadshot Sonic: "No better job than killing people, Lawton?" Deadshot: "I got nothing to live for." Sonic: "Not even your daughter?" Deadshot: "Run...make it interesting." Sonic: "Why should I run from you?" Deadshot: "I'm not taking requests." Against Doctor Fate Sonic: "What happened to you? You used to be a hero." Doctor Fate: "The time of heroes has passed." Sonic: "Tsk. Bucketheaded jerk." Doctor Fate: "You do not belong here." Sonic: "I'm needed here. Just like in Soleanna." Doctor Fate: "Begone from this Earth!" Against Duck Dodgers Sonic: "Gaah, you?!" Dodgers: "Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sonic: "I won't lose against you, Dodgers! Or should I say, Daffy Duck?!" Dodgers: "You know? I like you, hedgehog. You remind me of Bugs." Sonic: "I feel the same of you. You're like Knuckles, but at least he isn't stupid." Dodgers: "You're des''th''picable!" Against Firestorm Sonic: "How do you expect to win this one, kid?" Firestorm: "'Cause two heads think better than one." Sonic: "Really? 'Cause I see only one."/"I'd like to see to try Blaze." Firestorm: "Am I in the right dimension?" Sonic: "It's just me in yours." Firestorm: "That's a compliment, right?" Against Flash (Barry Allen) Sonic: "Good thing someone from the Regime learned his lesson." Barry Allen: "I've got a lot to regret." Sonic: "Is Iris convinced of this?" Barry Allen: "A hedgehog can tap into the Speed Force?" Sonic: "You mean the Chaos Force. Right?" Barry Allen: "Are there more speed granting forces?" Against Flash (Jay Garrick) Sonic: "Aren't you a bit too old for all this excitement?" Jay Garrick: "Not all of us have retired yet you know." Sonic: "Then let's see if you can keep up." Jay Garrick: "You're pretty quick for a hedgehog, son." Sonic: "Never thought I'd meet a guy who can match my speed." Jay Garrick: "Well, let's see what you can do." Against Gorilla Grodd Sonic: "You wouldn't happen to know an intelligent flying fox I know, do you?" Grodd: "Your ally is not smarter than Grodd." Sonic: "Or at least you think he's not." Grodd: "You will bow before me, Rodent!" Sonic: "What if I don't want to?" Grodd: "Then I will rip the meat from your bones!" Against Green Arrow Sonic: "How does shooting things make you look so special?" Green Arrow: "Only that I never miss a single target." Sonic: "But can you hit a moving target?" Green Arrow: "So? Shall we?" Sonic: "Give it your best shoot, Legolas." Green Arrow: "After you, Frodo." Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Sonic: "Good thing someone from the Regime learned his lesson." Hal Jordan: "One hundred percent Team Batman now." Sonic: "Show me then." Hal Jordan: "I'll say it... "This is awkward"." Sonic: "What? Can't you handle one hedgehog? Hal Jordan: "Green Lantern's got this." Against Green Lantern (John Stewart) Sonic: "I heard you used to be a soldier." John Stewart: "You serve your country too?" Sonic: "Something of which you and I should be more alike." John Stewart: "Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you." Sonic: "I'm faster than the Speed of Sound." John Stewart: "Well that's going to be a problem." Against Grid Sonic: "So? Cyborg's got his own Metal Sonic now?" Grid: "I do not exist to humor you." Sonic: "Only to destroy. Yes. I get it." Grid: "Analysis suggests you will not survive." Sonic: "I think something's broken in your brain about it." Grid: "My calculations are never wrong." Against Harley Quinn Sonic: "You still hittin' on me?" Harley Quinn: "Take me for a ride after I win?" Sonic: "Sorry. But Amy saw me first."/"Yeah. Not gonna happen." Harley Quinn: "Awww....YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Sonic: "Why am I getting so many Amy vibes right now?" Harley Quinn: "...too bad I have to smash your face in." Against Hellboy Sonic: "That's quite a body structure you got there, Stony." Hellboy: "Who're ya callin' "Stony", furball?" Sonic: "Sorry. Should I call you "Rocky"?" Hellboy: "Heard they turned you into some kind of a Werewolf?" Sonic: "Yeah, but I'm not that guy anymore." Hellboy: "Too bad. Would've made a worthy fight." Against Himself Sonic #1: "Are you somekind of "Sonic Android" or something?" Sonic #2: "Maybe I'm you from another dimension." Sonic #1: (sighs) "I'll probably never get used to this." Sonic #1: "You think you can match my speed?" Sonic #2: "You mean our Speed. Don't you?" Sonic #1: "Yeah... sure. Just... try to keep up." Against the Joker Sonic: "You're lucky you're taking on me right now..." The Joker: "Why? 'Cause you're easier to kill?" Sonic: "Because if it were Shadow, it would've been a lot worse." The Joker: "Ooh Hoo Hoo! I always wanted to try a roasted Hedgehog!" Sonic: "Try me if you think you won't get hurt..." The Joker: "Ugh, it's no use talking to some people." Against Mister Freeze Sonic: "Hey, big guy! Someone's here in the cold?" Mister Freeze: "Enough of your mockery, Rodent!" Sonic: "Tsk. Bucketheaded jerk." Mister Freeze: "I will freeze the world to save Nora. " Sonic: "I doubt she'd appreciate what you do."/"Over my dead body, Fries." Mister Freeze: "My heart is ice."/"I will gladly trade your life for Nora's." Against Poison Ivy Sonic: "Are you another Seedrian or what?" Poison Ivy: "Come over here and find out." Sonic: "Err... Nope. I preffer stay here." Poison Ivy: "One kiss for luck?" Sonic: "You really think I don't know your tricks, Ivy?" Poison Ivy: "You're no fun at all." Against Power Girl Sonic: "Glad to see there's another Kryptonian who actually wants to help the people." Power Girl: "Having trouble around here these days, Sonic?" Sonic: "Girl... you have no idea." Power Girl: "I'm stranded in the wrong universe." Sonic: "Take it from me. You're not the only one." Power Girl: "We need to establish boundaries." Against Raiden Sonic: "Seriously, Raiden. Will you cut this lightning storm out for a moment?" Raiden: "You presume to command the God of Thunder?" Sonic: "The only god I know is called Solaris." Raiden: "You are dealing with forces you cannot possibly comprehend." Sonic: "You really think you can intimidate me with your little lightnings?" Raiden: "Then I challenge you in Mortal Kombat." Against Red Hood Sonic: "Quite of a body count you got out there, kid." Red Hood: "What kinda peacemaking talk is that?" Sonic: "Only that I'm turning you over to G.U.N.." Red Hood: "So you're part of Batman's new pack." Sonic: "And you're part of G.U.N.'s Most Wanted list." Red Hood: "Hell no! You're dead meat." Against Reverse-Flash Sonic: "So much power to make one man's life miserable, Thawne?" Reverse-Flash: "Tormenting people serves a purpose." Sonic: "But do you regard the consequences?" Reverse-Flash: "All heroes are fundamentally flawed." Sonic: "Not more than the Joker's Speed Running descendant." Reverse-Flash: "It'll only take a second to kill you!" Against Robin Sonic: "Quite of a body count you got out there, kid." Robin: "I've got no regrets." Sonic: "That mean you killed Dick Grayson on purpose?" Robin: "Where on Earth did Batman find you?" Sonic: "Why are you so interested?" Robin: "Just wanting to know where I can kill you." Against Scarecrow Sonic: "Am I supposed to believe this is all real?" Scarecrow: "That's what the gas is for." Sonic: "You're wasting your time and mine." Scarecrow: "I'm afraid you look lost." Sonic: "I don't need your help to find my way." Scarecrow: (chuckles) "Keep telling yourself that!" Against Stargirl Sonic: "Really liked your style, sweetheart." Stargirl: "Why thank you, Mister Sonic." Sonic: "Just call me Sonic." Stargirl: "Is there any initiation on being a Freedom Fighter?" Sonic: "It starts with auditions." Stargirl: "Nice. 'Cause I've been working out." Against Starfire Sonic: "So? You doin' anything after this, Star?" Starfire: "After I win, you wanna get pizza?" Sonic: "How 'bout chili dogs after I'' win?" Starfire: "What is the nature of your powers?" Sonic: "I'm faster than the Speed of Sound." Starfire: "Oh. Now I get it." '''Against Sub-Zero' Sonic: "Hey, big guy! Someone's here in the cold?" Sub-Zero: "Your humor eludes the Lin Kuei." Sonic: "C'mon. Can't you get the joke?" Sub-Zero: "Are you related to Kabal?" Sonic: "Whoa! Easy there! I'm not cannibal!" Sub-Zero: "Kombat will prove your intent." Against Supergirl Sonic: "Glad to see there's another Kryptonian who actually wants to help the people." Supergirl: "Glad to see there's an walking, talking animal who wants to do the same." Sonic: "Yeah, I met the other animal. He's kind of a jerk." Supergirl: "Think you're faster than Kal?" Sonic: "They don't call me the Fastest Thing Alive for nothing." Supergirl: "Let me be the judge of that." Against Superman Sonic: "What happened to you? You used to be a hero." Superman: "I am a hero! I saw the problem with this world and I eliminated it!" Sonic: "You know, I never thought the Man of Steel would be so soft." / "Not the way I see." Superman: "Why don't you go home and save your own world?" Sonic: "I'm needed here. Just like in Soleanna." Superman: "We'll see about that..." Against Superman (Blue Lantern Corps) Sonic: "Finally! A Superman we can trust." Superman: "Having trouble with the other Superman?" Sonic: "You have no idea." Superman: "The Blue Lantern Corps could use someone like you." Sonic: "Is it because of this blue stuff we share in common?" Superman: "Because we share the same ideas." Against Swamp Thing Sonic: "Can we talk this out like two Men of Nature?" Swamp Thing: "Do you serve the Green?" Sonic: "Well... I used to live in a Green Hill." Swamp Thing: "Why have you come here?" Sonic: "To save the world. It's what I'm meant to do." Swamp Thing: "The Green is protected." Against Terra Sonic: "I'd say Shadow knows how much you're feeling, sweetheart." Terra: "Did he lose someone he loved too?" Sonic: "Yeah. And you'd remind him of her." Terra: "You remind me a bit of Kid Flash." Sonic: "Was he just as fast?" Terra: "And as optimistic as Garfield." Against Vixen Sonic: "What's with these animal instincts of yours?" Vixen: "I can channel every creature that ever lived." Sonic: "Oookay..."/"Can you channel hedgehogs too? I'm curious." Vixen: "You're new around here?" Sonic: "Call me a visitor." Vixen: "Let's see if the Tantu Totem humbles you." Against Wonder Woman Sonic: "Good thing Elise's making things up in Themyscira right now." Wonder Woman: "You let a child rule over Themyscira?!" Sonic: "Not a child. A diplomat. Just like you used to be." Wonder Woman: "Are you supposed to be Hermes' bewitched son?" Sonic: "Not like you've become Superman's Wonder Poodle." Wonder Woman: "Say that again and I'll have your head!" Intro/Outro Quotes (Classic Sonic) Wager Clash Quotes Aquaman Atom Atrocitus Bane Batman Batman: "Speed is not enough." Sonic: "Hey, it got me this far." Sonic: "How ya holding up?" Batman: "Don't worry about me." Bizarro Black Adam Black Canary Black Lightning Black Manta Blue Beetle Brainiac Captain Cold Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Sonic: "You're much tougher than a Badnik." Cyborg: "And you're more annoying than Barry." Cyborg: "I won't lose to a rat." Sonic: "I won't lose to a piece of scrap metal." Darkseid Deadshot Doctor Fate Duck Dodgers Firestorm Flash Sonic: "Getting slow on me?" Flash: "Look who you're talking to." Flash: "So you're a speedster who fights an obese scientist?" Sonic: "Look who's talking. You fight a gorilla." Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern Grid Harley Quinn Hellboy Jay Garrick John Stewart Joker Mister Freeze Poison Ivy Power Girl Raiden Red Hood Reverse-Flash Robin Scarecrow Stargirl Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Superman Sonic: "Why can't you be more like Supergirl?" Superman: "Because I see the truth about this world!" Superman: "This won't end well for you." Sonic: "Funny. I was just gonna say the same to you." Swamp Thing Terra Vixen Wonder Woman Wager Quotes (Classic Sonic) Ending Quote 'Classic Sonic' 'Modern Sonic' "Quite of a mess in this world. Good thing my pals and I were there to help Batman and the Insurgency make things up a bit. Shadow, Blaze, Silver and Knuckles were big help dealing with Superman's Regime and Grodd's Society, Elise and Amy made sure Wonder Woman's Paradise Island could truly make peace with the world and Tails gave the other guys a pretty good hand with those cities Brainiac collected. Me? (chuckles) A pretty obvious job to do: to scramble that Brainiac. Super Sonic Style! Nothing personal. Only that a hedgehog's gotta do what he's gotta do." Category:Sonic Category:Injustice Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:DLC Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Males Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Guest Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios